


Ssshh...

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hangyul got his first kiss, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance, teen seungyul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Kisah Kasih Hangyul dan Seungyoun semasa muda.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 8





	Ssshh...

_Hangyul baru pulang sekolah. Bibirnya maju entah berapa milimeter sambil menendang asal kerikil yang kakinya temui. Kesal remaja tanggung itu. Harinya di sekolah tadi berjalan dari bosan lalu ke baik lalu menarik dan berakhir memalukan. Tak jauh dari portal yang ia lewati, ia merasa sedang diikuti. Seketika sigap dan panik walau badannya terhitung besar untuk remaja berumur delapan belas tahun._

_“HOY!”_

_Hangyul terkesiap. Jantungnya serasa jatuh menggelinding ke trotoar._

_“BANG SEUNGYOUN MAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! BIKIN KAGET!”_

_“BUAHAHAHAHAHA”_

_“Apaan sih ah. Sono. Malesin.”_

_“‘Dih. Bocil ngambek. Kenapa lo?”_

_“Berisik ih. Ini urusan anak SMA. Anak kuliah diem aja sana ngerjain tugas.”_

_“Belagu bener lo. Naik buru. Gue anter ke rumah.”_

_Tanpa gengsi Hangyul menaiki motor sport Seungyoun. Dikarenakan rumah yang memang bersebelahan, sudah bukan hal baru Hangyul dan Seungyoun pulang bersama. Bahkan memang sudah sejak sekolah menengah pertama mereka didapati berduaan sehabis sekolah._

_“Cil. Kok kayanya lagi bete sih? Kenapa?”_

_“Mau diceritain?”_

_“Maulah?? Kalo gak mau gak nanya??”_

_“Yaudah bentar. Sana pulang. Gue salim bunda dulu, ganti baju, makan siang, terus ke kamar lo.”_

_Seungyoun tertawa. Gemes banget sih, batinnya._

_“Iya dah. Cepet.”_

_“Jadi? Kenapa?”_

_“Sebel bang. Gue tadi nongkrong ama anak – anak. Di kantin. Terus pada cerita. Cerita jorok.”_

_“CERITA APAAN LO”_

_“IH SABAR. Jadi tadi tuh Yohan pamer. Dia udah main macem – macem sama pacarnya… Terus yang lain juga pada cerita…”_

_“Terus…?”_

_“Terus gue ditanya bang. Lo tau sendiri bang sepanjang umur gue, gue main kalo gak sama lo ya sama Yohan kalo gak ya sama Dodo. Gak pernah pacaran. Boro boro seks.”_

_“Terus…?”_

_“Ya pada ngeledekin laah. Pada ngatain. Badan paling gede tapi masih perjaka. Paling suci. Paling bocah. Padahal kalo ketemu tukang palak pada nyuruh gue pasang badan. Emang salah apa kalo masih begini – begini aja gue???? Salah kalo belom pacaran??? Belom pernah ciuman??? Belom pernah dici-”_

_Cup_

_“...um”_

_Bibir Hangyul terpaku mengerucut. Rasanya seperti disengat tapi tak sakit. Panas dingin dan berdebar._

_“Berisik banget lo asli. Noh udah dicium. Besok pamer ke temen – temen ya.”_

“...terus kamu lari. Udah kaya kecepirit. Mukanya merah banting kamar pintu aku sambil teriak BUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAA” ledek Seungyoun.

Empat tahun sudah terlewati. Kini Hangyul dan Seungyoun sibuk menggelung diri ditengah hiruk pikuk ibukota. Keduanya sedari tadi menghabiskan malam minggu dengan bertukar cerita dan bersenda gurau di unit apartment mereka. Sedang malas keluar dan berpacu dengan ramainya jalanan, kata Seungyoun.

“Udah dong kaaak. Mau kamu ceritain sampe kapaaan itu. Aku malu kalo inget.”

“Abis kamu gemes banget tau gak sih. Badan gede tapi bocah banget. Pake celana olahraga terus malu – malu gitu. Ampun deh. Kamu balik kecil lagi dong, Cil.”

“Berisik banget ih malesin HIH SANA DEH SANA MAIN SANA”

“Ahahahahah bocil. Bocil bocah kecil bocah kecil ututututuut-”

“Nyaho lu. Diem gak.”

“Yahahahah gantian aku yang dicium.” “Lagi dong.”

Malam minggu itu hujan. Tapi Hangyul dan Seungyoun malah sibuk terengah dan menyeka keringat satu sama lain.


End file.
